


Red Eyes and Tears

by Severina



Category: Dawn of the Dead (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Andy three tries to take him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eyes and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fandom Aid, February 2005.

The guys have taken to playing "Hollywood Squares" every day. Andy dutifully picks off their celebrity look-alikes with his high-powered rifle.

Ana watches through the binoculars, eyes relentlessly probing the seething mass.

When she finally spots him -- like she knew she would -- it is half dream, half nightmare.

It takes Andy three tries to take him down. He doesn't look like anyone famous, after all, and it's difficult for her to pinpoint his location.

Ana is strong; she won't cry. At last the bullet takes out the back of his skull, and he falls.

For Luis, it's finally over.


End file.
